


Valentines Blues

by grassblad3s



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Rushed, Tags Are Hard, てえてえ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassblad3s/pseuds/grassblad3s
Summary: Kiara just ain’t feeling it with all the negative comments she’s getting. Luckily, her favorite reaper is there to help her out.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Valentines Blues

“Aight deadbeats, that’s all for announcements. We’ll catch’ya later! Peace!”  
“Peace!”  
Calli sighed as she shut off the stream, watching the buffer wheel spin until the stream button flashed off. “Wow, that was longer than expected.”

She stretched her hands above her arms, grunting softly, before turning to Kiara. “You wanna go get ramen, or…”

Kiara was buried in her phone, a worried look plastered on her face. She scrolled furiously, the words blurring as they wooshed past her fingertips. Calli peeked over her shoulder.  
“You got something else to do today?” She queried.  
Kiara jumped, before quickly shutting off her phone and shoving it in her pocket.  
“No, no, ramen sounds amazing!” She clapped her hands together. “We could go right now, if you’d like!”  
Calli raised an eyebrow. When it came to partner activities, like eating out, Mori almost never had a say in her participation. Not that she minded, though. She liked Kiara’s determination when it came to her.

Calliope shrugged, “Yeah, as long as I don’t get in the way of your schedule.”  
She held out her hand: “Lets go.”  
Kiara’s eyes sparkled for a moment, before jumping up to smother Calli. “It’s ok, my schedule is filled with you anyways!”

Mori grumbled. “Whatever, whatever, Kusotori.”

\-----

It was like this for the next couple of days. As Valentine's day edged closer and closer, Mori noticed Kiara’s behavior changing. She seemed more skittish around Calli, no longer throwing herself at her whenever they met.  
She also began spending more time on her phone, scrolling through the text endlessly, face growing more and more dark in worry. She stayed on until either someone came for something, or it was time to stream. It wasn’t until the day of the special Valentine’s stream that Calli decided to do something.

As Calli began setting up the equipment for the stream, she noticed just how cool the room was. Not the setup, but the temperature. In fact, ever since Kiara’s behavior had changed, the room temperature had been a solid 70°. Usually, with Kiara, her enthusiasm combined with her phoenix powers could raise the temperature past 90°.  
But now, the temperature was back to average, leaving Calliope quite worried. As she looked at Kiara, still scrolling with the same sad look she had kept all week long, she realised something was truly wrong.

\-----

“Kiara, come here for a sec.”  
She looked up, surprised by the edge Mori’s voice had. She quickly plopped down opposite of Mori, so they were facing each other. “What’s up Mori~?” She spoke oddly, like she was faking her attitude. “Did I forget something or-”

“Kiara, what’s up with you?”

Kiara froze. “Eh?”  
She looked to Calli’s face, to see even a hint of sarcasm. But, she was solemn. “I-I don’t know what happened, if something did happen,” She began, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Or if it was something I did…”

“N-no, it’s not like that at all-”

“I’m sorry.”  
Mori held a hand up to Kiara’s face. “I-I’m not very good with any of this emotional stuff...but, please tell me what’s wrong.”  
She softly placed her hand on Kiara’s cheek.  
“So I can help make it right.”

There was a moment of silence, before Kiara started crying. “M-Mori-I-no-” She choked on tears as she struggled to get the words out.  
“I-It’s not l-like that,” She placed her hand atop Mori’s.

“Why are you crying then?”

She turned into Calli’s hand, trying to hide her tears.  
“I-I see comments, saying that I-I’m being too c-clingy… that you’re n-not enjoying my company-”

She pressed closer to Calli’s hand, wanting to stop talking, to save whatever composure she had before. But she continued talking regardless. “I-I’ve been so st-stupid, not even thinking to ask about your f-feelings…”  
“And I’m sorry-”  
She was abruptly cut off by Calli leaning right into her, pressing their lips together in perfect harmony.  
Kiara gave a small gasp, before falling back into the couch, with Calli atop her. It lasted a couple more seconds, before Mori pulled off of her, gasping for breath.  
Almost spontaneously, Calli felt Kiara grow immensely hot, her feathers practically glowing. It was like turning a space heater on during a snowstorm.  
“Calli…” was all Kiara managed to say, before she was cut off by another kiss. It wasn’t as long as the last one, but just as incredible. Calli parted from Kiara’s lips again, stopping just a couple inches away from her face.  
“Listen here, Kusotori.” Her voice was low and strong.  
“I’m only saying this once- don’t fucking listen to those dickheads. They don’t know what I want- what we want.”  
She wrapped her arms around Kiara, pressing herself to Kiara.  
“I don’t know why I need to tell you this,” She muttered. “But I love you- I really do.”  
She hugged Kiara tighter.  
“And no amount of your teasing or clinginess will change that.”

Kiara opened her mouth to speak again. “Calli, I-”  
She was cut off by a gasp as Mori lightly nipped at her neck. “Don’t push it though, m’kay?”

“Mm.” was all Kiara could say. She sighed deeply, before pulling Calli up into another kiss. She couldn’t believe how unnecessarily upset she had been, letting such negativity affect her- and Calli- when the answer had been around her all this time. She had been cold all week, but thanks to a little push from Mori, she had melted like ice.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Valentine’s Day this was very rushed I am sorry


End file.
